teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Hunt
The Wild Hunt, also known as Woden's Hunt or the Wild Ride, is a term that is used in several different ways in the Teen Wolf series. The first is that the Wild Hunt refers to a immensely large group of supernatural creatures that includes Ghost Riders and Hellhounds, both of whom use their powers to ride the storm and collect souls by erasing people from reality for eternity. The second use of the term is to describe the dimension where the Hunt resides, which has also been referred to by non-members as the Phantom Train Station, or possibly another illusion-based realm where the people the Wild Hunt erases from reality will be transformed into more Ghost Riders and will ride the storm with them forever. The last use is that it describes the actual event of the group arriving to different towns and reaping the souls of its citizens, as was done in the cities of Canaan and, unsuccessfully, Beacon Hills. The Wild Hunt as a group are so immensely powerful that it is said that they took the Anuk-Ite into their captivity, as they are the only group strong enough to contain it and its power. The most recent event the Wild Hunt had was when they attempted to take all of the citizens of Beacon Hills, human and supernatural alike; during this time, Garrett Douglas, a Löwenmensch who had gained some Ghost Rider powers through being poisoned with their venom and eating a true Ghost Rider's pineal gland, began using his newly-gained powers to try to take control of the Hunt to use it as his own personal army. Unfortunately for Garrett, the Hunt has no leader and cannot be controlled, and he was ultimately converted into a Ghost Rider and was forced to join their ranks. Meanwhile, the McCall Pack and their allies, desperate to get back their loved ones who had been taken, especially Stiles Stilinski, opened a rift to bring everyone back from the so-called Phantom Train Station, inadvertently releasing the Anuk-Ite from their captivity along with the Beacon Hills citizens. Mythology In the real world, the Wild Hunt is a myth in numerous European cultures which involves supernatural huntsmen; in some versions, they are undead warriors, while in others, they are fairies. The leader of the Wild Hunt is usually associated with the Germanic god Woden, the Saxon version of the Norse god Odin, the revered Allfather of Norse mythology and the god of battle, death, gallows, knowledge, poetry, royalty, runes, and sorcery. Other legendary figures associated with leading the Wild Hunt include Gwyn ap Nudd, a Welsh psychopomp and Biblical figures such as Cain or Gabriel. Many superstitions exist regarding the Wild Hunt, such as that they can steal people's spirits while they're sleeping and force them to join the Hunt, or that they are abducted and taken to the fairy realm or underworld. Some even believe that if the Wild Hunt was seen, it was an omen of a devastating event such as a plague or brutal war. Trivia TBA Gallery Memory lost bestiary the wild hunt.jpg Wild hunt bestiary 1.jpg 6x02 ghost riders passing through.jpg Wild hunt ghost rider relics.jpg Wild hunt ghost rider ml.jpg Category:Rituals Category:Season 6 Category:Groups Category:Ghost Riders Category:Hellhounds